marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Blue Vol 1 29
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = R.B. Silva | CoverArtist2 = Rain Beredo | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Sorry, Jean. I know you wanted to give him a chance. I did, too. But he's too far gone. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = The Search for Jimmy Hudson: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Nathan Stockman | Inker1_1 = Nathan Stockman | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_3 = Jordan D. White | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Poison * Other Characters: * Unnamed bartender * ** ** ** ** * Kyle (unnamed bartender's ex-boyfriend) * * * ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison Sabretooth ** Poison Gwenpool ** Poison Queen * * ** ** * * * X-Men (Blue Team) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Thing (Ben Grimm) * Avengers ** Thor ** She-Hulk (Jen Walters) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Blackbird (Danger) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * X-Men (Gold Team) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** **** ***** *** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** * Unidentified reality conquered by the Poisons ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * and * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * swords | Synopsis1 = In a bar in Dunwich, California, Jimmy Hudson broods over a beer when the attractive bar-maid approaches and flirtatiously offers to pour him something stronger. The woman notes that Jimmy looks familiar, but he remarks that he's not from the area before grabbing his head and groaning in pain. The woman asks if he's alright, but he assures her he's just thinking about home. Remarking he plays the "mysterious stranger" role well, she propositions him before her ex-boyfriend Kyle and a group of bikers angrily arrive and confronts him. Not wanting a fight, Jimmy tries to clear up the misunderstanding and ease tensions by offering to buy them all a drink, but Kyle bashes him over the head with a pool cue. Glaring, Jimmy extends his claws and states that Kyle should've accepted his offer of a drink before transforming into a monster covered in symbiote biomass and crystal armor. The woman and bikers recoil in horror, one of them remarking that he thought all the Poisons were destroyed, the monster that was once Jimmy Hudson retorting that he's the sole survivor. Extending his crystalline claws into bladed tentacles, Poison Wolverine lashes out at the bikers as Jimmy Hudson's memories and those of the Poison that consumed him flash through his mind. As Poison Wolverine turns to face the woman who's flirted with him, she sobs in terror and begs to be left alone. Retracting the Poisoned symbiote and reverting to human form, Jimmy looks around at the devastated bar before running out into the night. As Jimmy flees into the forest, his memories of fighting Sabertooth and the Poison's of fighting alongside Poison Sabertooth as an unbound Poison during the Venomverse War clash. A voice calls out to him, saying that every time he runs from his problems they find him lurking in the forest, and he extends his claws to confront the X-Men's Blue Team. Trying to talk him down, Marvel Girl states that they just want to help him and that she knows what he's going through better than anyone. However, when she calls him Jimmy he snaps that that's not who he is anymore and that he doesn't have a home. Marvel Girl states that Jimmy Hudson is still a part of the gestalt being, and that something makes Poison Wolverine different from his brethren. Jimmy sneers that "the past host" is dead, and the flashbacks to his life that it's seeing are just echoes of his memories. Wreathed in psionic energy, Marvel Girl states that's not true, but Jimmy warns her to stay out of his head. Marvel Girl reaches into his mind, seeing visions of the Poisons' multiversal conquests prior to their attack on Earth-616. Transforming, the Poison quips that those were good times and states that if she goes digging for Jimmy Hudson's thoughts she's going to get its as well, sneering that soon Jimmy's memories will fade to nothing as it lashes out with tentacle-claws. Blasting Poison Wolverine with an eye-beam, Cyclops states that Jimmy's too far gone to save, remarking that he wanted to give him a chance too. Sneering at this, Poison Wolverine lashes out with his tentacle-claws, which regenerate faster than Cyclops can destroy them. Angel blasts Poison Wolverine with a torrent of cosmic flames from his wings, urging Jimmy to fight the Poison's control. Iceman - transformed into his bulky snow-monster form - summons a bunch of clones and quips that Jimmy's about to see an instant replay of the time Bobby beat him before. Remarking that this time he's up against the last of the Poisons, Poison Wolverine shreds the ice-clones and dubs himself Poison. Iceman and Bloodstorm grab him, but he impales them with crystalline spikes - Ororo noting that he almost impaled her heart. Cyclops tells Beast to hit Poison with Anti-Venom serum capsules; but Jean tells them to stand down as she encases Poison in a psionic bubble, stating that with enough time she can get through to Jimmy. Punching his claws through the bubble, Poison burrows them through the ground and lashes out at the X-Men, snaring Marvel Girl with one of them. Snarling that Jean Grey would kill him as she did the Poison Queen, Poison states that she deserves to die. Activating the Anti-Venom capsules Beast tells Jimmy that he's sorry but that he has no other choice. Poison retorts that he's fast enough to kill Jean before the Anti-Venom capsules hit him, telling Hank to drop them. Beast complies, Cyclops asking Jimmy to let Jean go. Poison snarls for them to call him by his true name, Cyclops acquiescing and saying that they'll leave him alone. Poison notes that Jean still hopes that Jimmy Hudson can be brought back and was one of the few people able to resist being consumed, but as he is about to kill her Jimmy's memories of Jean's friendship resurface and his consciousness takes over. Horrified, Jimmy releases Jean and apologizes for attacking his old friends. As Cyclops checks on Jean and says she'll be alright, Jimmy retracts the Poisoned symbiote and says that he has two sets of thoughts in his head that are trying to destroy each other. Iceman says that they want to help but are going to have to ice him up as they can't risk the Poison taking over again. Before Jimmy can respond, he's impaled from behind with the Muramasa by Daken - who tells the Blue Team that he's been following them for some time to see if they were willing to kill their old teammate and that Magneto sends his regards. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR JIMMY HUDSON! • With the Original Five X-Men lost in space, a new team of mutants has emerged to face the White Queen, Havok, Miss Sinister and Bastion! • But while the new X-Men are away, the Marauders will play, striking viciously at Magneto. • Magneto is forced to make a terrible decision, leading him ever closer to the darkness he has tried to put behind him. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included